Say Something
by gayness-transpires
Summary: When Draco and Hermione return for their eighth year, things get a little out of hand. Slight Draco OOC. Rating may change in the future.


A/N This is the first Harry Potter songfic I have written, so please R&R! Special thanks to Serenity2019 who has been with me since Day 2!

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! I will be doing a Reader's Choice Fanfiction if I get 25 reviews by chapter 3 (They cannot all be by Serenity2019). The most suggested theme will be the new focus, and one lucky reviewer will be mentioned. I will do this only once a month, so be sure to keep up!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Malfoy!" Hermione screamed with rage. I winced as the shock reverberated around the room. Everyone turned to stare at her in the Dining Hall. "How could you coherently believe that I, Hermione Jean Granger, a muggleborn, would accept this… this bumf attempt at apologizing?!"

I looked at her aghast at both the uncharacteristic screaming she had taken to and the fact that she would announce her business in front of everyone like that.

We had returned to Hogwarts for our "eighth year". I was literally a recluse from society and the Golden Trio had only gotten more famous and loved. I wanted to make amends with anyone that I had bullied during my previous years at Hogwarts, starting with Granger. Apparently, my actions were hopelessly futile.

"I don't accept your apology if you didn't know," Granger said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_2 months later on patrol._

"Malf-er-Draco," Hermione began. The shock of her calling me by my first name stunned me.

"I have never done this before," she muttered. My hopes and heart rose as I thought of what she might be asking. "I need your help with my Potions assignment." She must have seen the look of disappointment flash across my face before it was masked with my unemotional face that revealed nothing. "If- if you want to, that is. You are the only one I can think of that is competent enough to keep up with me and smart enough to understand what I'm saying," she stammered, becoming flushed in the face.

"Of course," I said. "I will gladly do so. Anything to help you lose for top marks," I remarked with my signature smirk.

She sighed in annoyance at me and we continued to walk down the hall when she suddenly said: "I forgive you." I looked at her in confusion when it dawned on me. She was talking about my botched apology 2 months ago. The one she had so _politely_ refused. I just nodded, unable to speak because of the joy in my heart at her pardoning of my actions.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow," she said shyly and awkwardly. "You, too," I said, even though she was already halfway down the hall and couldn't hear me. I said it ardently, for what reason I do not know.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_The next day in the library._

I walked into the library to find Hermione nowhere in sight. I spotted an enormous pile of books and I immediately understood. I crept around behind the stack and crawled to the back of her chair. She was still oblivious until I got up close to her ear. "Boo," I whispered. She nearly jumped a mile.

When she calmed down, we made straight I contact, and Merlin, we burst into a fit of giggles no less. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy dynasty, was giggling with a Mudblood! Sorry, Muggle-born. There was an unfamiliar friendliness to the air. Something I have never experienced. It was, to say the least, not unwelcome.

"Alright, we need to get to work. I can't find anything on dragonwart and its uses," she said to fill the awkward silence that had filled the air between us.

"Dragonwart? I know all about that!" I exclaimed, earning a glare from Madam Pince. I sheepishly looked away and back towards Hermione to find her staring over my shoulder with an intense gaze. I turned to see what she was looking at. Fury and jealousy burned from my heart and flowed through my veins and arteries, reaching every corner of my mind and soul. She was longing for Potter, of all people! The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived. She longed for him, just like every other girl in Britain. It was so unlike her to conform to a society that I was taken aback. She usually tried to just hide in the shadows, preferring to read a book over talking about trivial things like the most fashionable robes or the hottest wizards. No, she'd much rather be in her own land than somebody else's.

I waved my hand in front of her face after regaining my emotionless composure. She snapped back to reality, mumbling nonsense about how Potter would never love a girl like her. I responded immediately, completely out of character and told her "You're right. Potter would never love a girl like you." she looked shocked, but I continued. "Because you are too good for him. You are the smartest witch I have ever met, and you _might_ be even smarter than me." She chuckled at that. "I don't know when this happened, but I think I am in love with you."

Tears sprang to my eyes as she laughed. I tried to wipe them away, but the damage was done. Hermione looked appalled at what she had just done. "I-I have to go." She quickly rose from her seat, muttering a quick Accio for her own books and supplies, and left without another word. "Wait!" I called after her. She stopped but didn't turn around. "Draco, I hurt you. How can you still love me?" she whispered, though I could hear it from a mile away if I had to. I heard every word. "I love you because I wanted to apologize. At first, you didn't accept it. I became cold and distant. But when you told me you forgave me, Joy swelled in my heart. It made me realize that the most unlikely thing can happen. I had… have hope for us."

Then I rushed forward and grabbed her hand. I turned her around so that we were facing each other. I crushed my lips to hers, She was stiff, so I started to pull away. But she grabbed my face and prolonged the kiss. We, all too soon, separated, out of breath.

The last thing I remembered was her saying "I love you," before everything went black and something exploded throughout my head.


End file.
